Hear My Soul Speak
by dbd823
Summary: Written in response to Pineapple Smoothie's challenge on Psychfic. Full prompt inside. Shawn gives Juliet flowers. Can be seen as Shules or close friendship.


The Prompt:

1. Shawn must give Juliet flower(s). What kind and what quantity is up to you. Extra points for anything besides roses.

2. None of the action may occur at police headquarters, the Psych office, a restaurant, or anyone's place of residence. Extra points for an unfamiliar or unique locale.

3. The flowers cannot be delivered by a florist employee. They must either be delivered by Shawn himself or by someone he enlists to help.

Must include at least one of the following prompts (extra points for incorporating more than one):

1. The word _enchanting_. (Cannot be spoken, used to describe a person's appearance, or to describe the flowers.)

2. Classical music

3. Fruit stand

4. Blanket

5. Oil can

**Hello! I'll keep it quick. I may have cheated twice during this story: 1) I'm not sure if some of the flowers I choose can actually be considered roses or not, but I was doing research, and these were incredibly pretty, and I just couldn't resist. Whether you count them as roses or not, look them up. They're beautiful! 2) One of the scenes is the SBPD parking lot. It's a short scene, I just don't know if the parking lot counts as SBPD or not. If either of these are extremely terrible, I apologize, but I'm hardwired to find loopholes (thanks, Dad!). **

**That wasn't short at all. Whatever. Hope you enjoy this! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Psych, it's characters, settings, etc. Also don't own the title, as it's a Shakespeare quote from The Tempest (Act 3, Scene 5, I think) **

Juliet O'Hara walked to her car on a mission. She carried a list of lunch orders from several officers, including Detective Carlton Lassiter, and was on her way to the local Mexican place. She was searching for her keys in her purse when she noticed something odd sitting under the windshield wiper of her car. Annoyed, she yanked the paper out from under the wiper. She expected to find an advertisement or poster, and instead found an intricate, carefully crafted origami flower.

The little flower was a pretty dark blue color with silver swirls decorating the edges. It sparkled a little as she moved it, and she smiled as she saw her name written on the bottom of it.

Was she supposed to unfold it? Was there something written on the inside? It looked like it was, but the flower was too pretty to ruin.

Finally, she slowly unraveled that tiny petals and looked inside.

_Jules-_

_ Meet me at the beach at 7:00 tonight? I'll bring dinner. _

_ Guess who. :D_

And then, as if an afterthought,

_ P.S. It's Shawn :)_

Juliet smiled. She was going to have to call and cancel her dinner plans with Brittany.

Shawn's tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration as he carefully folded another corner of the piece of paper. He couldn't seem to get this one fold right, and took another good look at the book he had bought. Gus would freak if he found out Shawn had actually _walked into a bookstore_, and if Gus found out just _what _type of book he had bought... Shawn would never hear the end of it.

Shawn glanced at the time on his lime green Psych IPhone. He had ten minutes to finish this before she showed up. Shawn had wanted this date to go well, considering what he was planning, but he just didn't know if he'd be ready in time. He bit his lip, frustrated.

The scene was perfect. He had found a nice section of beach not far from Psych and not too crowded. It had a beautiful view of the ocean, featuring the upcoming sunset. He had laid the blanket out in five different places before settling on the spot he was now sitting, fumbling with several multi-colored sheets of paper.

Shawn cursed as he messed up yet another fold and simultaneously gave himself a paper cut. This wasn't what he had planned at all... Jules would be there any second, and he wasn't anywhere near being ready for her! He still had seven more to go before reaching a dozen different flowers. He had made a twisty Omuta rose, a sunken Omuta rose, a Lotus Blossom, a Kusundama Morning Dew and a Kusundama flower—these last two were his favorites—and was working on a Kusudama Cherry Blossom.

"Shawn!"

Shawn jerked up in surprise, hiding some of the paper and a small bottle of glue in his backpack. "Jules! Hi! You're early!"

Juliet smiled at her flustered boyfriend. "Yeah, work was slow today. I caught up with all my paperwork and left early. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, just sitting, watching the waves... nothing much..." Shawn said, still shoving things into his bag.

"Shawn, calm down."

"Calm down?" Shawn repeated. "I'm calm. I'm so calm-"

"Is something wrong?"

Shawn fidgeted with the corner of the blanket and looked out at the ocean before turning to Juliet. "Nope, absolutely nothing. Here, I brought us dinner. Let me just grab..." he turned and took two plates and a bowl covered in pasta and a loaf of garlic bread. "Italian alright?"

"Sure," Juliet smiled, helping dish out the food.

After they had settled down and started eating Shawn took a breath. "Jules," he started carefully. "I've been thinking. These last few years have been amazing."

"Years?" Juliet laughed. "We've only been dating a year."

"Yeah, but I met you five years ago, and... well, let's just say I hadn't seriously thought about staying in Santa Barbara until I met you. Not as long as I have, anyway. I signed the contract for six months for the Psych office, and I fully expected to pack up and leave after that... but the next day I met you."

"I stole your seat at the diner," Juliet remembered.

"Yeah," Shawn smiled. "What was it you said to me? 'You one of those weirdo compulsives who come to the same restaurant and sit in the same chair and eat the same food every day?'"

"And then _you _proceeded to have a conversation between yourself and me as an eighth grader," Juliet reminded him. "Did you just remember that line word for word?"

"Hmm, did I?"

"Are you asking if you had a conversation all on your own or remember that sentences word for word?"

"Either one."

"You did both," Juliet said. "And I _still _don't know how you knew that stuff about my cats."

Shawn just laughed. "Well, I really hate to sound cliché, but ever since I watched you pull your gun for the first time, I knew something was different about you."

"Just different, huh?"

"Geeze, give me a second to finish!" Shawn exclaimed.

There was a slight pause as Shawn gathered his thoughts before he continued, a thoughtful frown crossing his face. "I think I surprised my father by staying as long as I did. I didn't even really settle for long. It was going to be one of the jobs that I mastered and then quit to go try something else. I never thought I'd make it this long, Gus thought I'd leave as soon as the six months were up, and my father thought I'd leave before then and leave a mess for Gus to clean up."

"But you didn't," Jules said, savoring a bite of the pasta and waiting for the reason Shawn had gone off on a tangent.

"I didn't," Shawn agreed. "And for that, I thank you."

"What? Why?"

Shawn shrugged. "If I could tell you, if I could explain how you make me feel, I guess it wouldn't be so special. Something about you is just... magical like that."

Juliet smiled. "Well, Mr. Psychic, are you sensing anything right now?"

Shawn placed a hand to his head. "I'm sensing that it's about time to give you these."

Juliet gasped in surprise at the small, delicate figures Shawn brought out. There were five tiny origami flowers, each a different color and shape. "Shawn!"

Shawn waited nervously. "Do you like them?"

"Shawn, how did you learn how to make these?"

"I bought a book on origami. I wanted to give you flowers, but I figured I should give you a gift that won't die in a week."

"Shawn, these are beautiful!" Juliet was surprised. How many boyfriends made origami flowers for their girlfriends? And not that Shawn wasn't sweet like this, but that he had managed to sit and fold paper for however long it took impressed her. "This wasn't Gus' idea, was it?"

Shawn dramatically threw a hand against his heart. "Jules! To think that you would accuse me of stealing such a wonderful idea from Gus! Never! If Gus knew I actually willingly walked into a bookstore, and then I _bought _something? I'd never hear the end of it!"

Juliet laughed, cradling the flowers in her hands. "Your secret is safe with me, as long as I get more of these amazing flowers."

"Blackmail, Jules? Really?"

"I prefer the term business transaction' to blackmail," Juilet teased.

Ever the one for dramatics, Shawn threw his hands into the air. "Fine! A flower a month for your silence!"

Juliet's eyebrow rose. "_A _flower _a _month?"

"Every other week?"

"A flower a week, or no deal."

"The things I do for you, Jules," Shawn pouted.

_Should he ask? _

Juliet's smile brightened Shawn's evening. "Speaking of flowers..." Jules took out the dark blue and silver paper she had saved. "This one was incredible. But I kind of had to unfold it..."

_ Were they ready for this yet? _

Shawn took it back from her, looked at it, then pulled out a piece of paper that was about the same size and shape. "Here," he said, handing her the paper. "That one is called a Kusudama Butterfly. It was one of my favorites. I'll show you how to make it."

The couple enjoyed a peaceful evening sitting on the cool beach, joking around and folding paper into little flowers.

"Jules..." Shawn said carefully. "there's something I need to talk to you about..."

**Not my favorite ending... endings are my least favorite part. I'll let you all decide what happens next. :P Reviews are wonderful, I think they're one of the vital components for human survival, so please! Leave me a review! **


End file.
